EPDs (Electrophoretic Displays) and their use for electronic paper are known for a number of years. An EPD generally comprises charged electrophoretic particles dispersed between two substrates, each comprising one or more electrodes. The space between the electrodes is filled with a dispersion medium which is a different colour from the colour of the particles. If a voltage is applied between the electrodes, charged particles move to the electrode of opposite polarity. The particles can cover the observer's side electrode, so that a colour identical to the colour of the particles is displayed when an image is observed from the observer's side. Any image can be observed using a multiplicity of pixels. Mainly black and white particles are used. Available technologies of EPDs include electronic paper, commercially used in electronic books. This application uses black and white colour. The use of different coloured particles in a single pixel has been exemplified in recent patent literature (U.S. Pat. No. 7,304,634, GB 2 438 436, US 2007/0268244).